


@pikasquirtle7

by moon_elf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Tags May Change, markson as markson-fanaccounts, markson best friends, maybe smut but not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_elf/pseuds/moon_elf
Summary: Jackson Wang - who never hat Twitter - decided to create an account in which he fanboys over Markson. One day he gets to know another Markson shipper with the nickname @pikasquirtle7, which is in reality his best friend Mark. Only that Jackson doesn't know that.





	1. Chapter 1

„Ok guys, it’s a fact that @jark_markson and @pikasquirtle7 are the best markson accounts out there. No one can prove me wrong.” This message made Jackson smile while he scrolled through his Twitter notifications.

It had been a while since he created his account on Twitter. He first thought about it when he saw some fans discussing about how they would react if one of their mutuals was actually one of their idols. He thought the idea was quite funny and he contemplated if he should sign up on Twitter. Also, this way he could have an insight in all the secrets of their fandom.

It was only a week later that he lay wrapped up in his blankets in his new bed in his new apartment. It felt weird living without his six group-members. It was his first night here and yes, it was weird. But he felt lonely. He missed hearing the maknaes shouting to their favorite songs in their room. He missed his otter doing voice practice and his demonic laugh. He missed Jinyoung scolding all of them because they were too loud and he only wanted to read. He missed Jaebum being a softie with his three cats and him silently taking control over the chaos which was the Got7 dorm.

But there was the one he missed the most out of all of them: Mark. His giggles, his really bad jokes, his sweater paws in all his oversized sweaters, his quietness and especially his love for cuddling. All those things, he already missed them so much. The longer Jackson thought about the elder, the more memories they shared came into his mind.

He got sadder and felt even lonelier thinking about Mark. He felt the strong urge to call his best friend. But on the other hand, he didn’t want him to worry about him. Also, because Mark was the one who asked him thousand of times if he’ll be okay living on his own. He always told him that he’ll be fine. He didn’t want to show that he’s everything but fine.

He sighed loudly. He really needed some love from Mark now. Well, he knew he could never receive the love he really wanted, because there was never anything more between them than their friendship. Sure, they cuddled up together often and hugging was one of their favorite thing to do, but there was never more behind it.

He sighed even louder thinking about it. It was out of impulse that he opened YouTube and searched for some Markson videos. It wasn’t closely as good as actually being next to Mark, but it’s still better than nothing.

Jackson didn’t notice how long he was binge watching those videos until a message popped up by no one else than Mark himself:

_“Hey Gaga, what’re you doing?”_

His heart clenched at the nickname. He only called him by his Chinese nickname when he wasn’t feeling well and needed a friend to be there for him. Only a second later he noticed that it was already past 2 a.m. and they had schedules tomorrow morning.

“Markiepooh, why are you up at this hour? You forgot the recording tomorrow?”

_“Can’t sleep… Why are you awake?”_

“Same reason. But you should really try to sleep, it’s not good for your health.”

_“Hmmm…”_

Jackson thought the conversation was over. He slipped out of his clothes until only his boxers were left, ready to go to sleep when his phone buzzed again with another message from his best friend:

_“Gaga, I miss you.”_

Jackson wanted to cry. Missing him so much and now knowing he does the same made him question why he even decided to move out.

“Miss you too Markie, want me to call you?”

Not even three seconds later his screen lit up with Mark already calling him. The smile Mark showed on his profile picture made Jackson smile as well. He loved Mark’s smile. But what he heard next when he pressed the green button made his smile vanish. At the other end was Mark crying. Mark sobbed so heavily, he didn’t even get any words out. Jackson tried to comfort him, also feeling some tears stream down his face after listening to Marks crying for too long.

After Mark calmed down a bit, he told Jackson why he was crying. He saw a thread by an Ahgase on Twitter showing all their favorite Markson moments and Mark got emotional knowing he won’t see him as often as before. Afterwards they began talking about all their memories until suddenly the call was ended.

_“Sorry, Jaebum just entered my room telling me he heard me talking and told me to go to sleep. He’s right, it really is late. Good night Gaga, see you tomorrow”_

He answered with a short “Good night, sleep well”. He really needed to sleep, but one thing wouldn’t leave his mind: The thread on Twitter Mark was talking about. He decided to download the app. But somehow, he didn’t feel like creating an actual Jackson Wang account, because he already was stressed all the time. He didn’t want to feel the obligation to post on another SNS as well.

Then this conversation from his fans popped up in his mind and after thinking about it for a moment, he created a fan-account. But not just any fan-account, he wanted it to be a Markson fan-account. But it was already late at night so he didn’t have the motivation to think about a creative name, so he just named it @jark_markson.

So now, a few months later, Jackson Wang found himself with around 10k followers, receiving compliments of being one of the best Markson shippers without anyone knowing it’s him.

But who was the other account mentioned in the tweet, Jackson wondered. That’s he decided to check it out. Apparently, it’s by a girl called May who seemed to be rather sweet in her tweets. Her profile picture being a cute photo with Jackson piggybacking Mark.

Jackson never really texted anyone on Twitter, but in this moment he thought having a friend he could fanboy (or fangirl) with wouldn’t be that bad, so he opened his direct messages and started typing:

@jark_markson: “Hey, I just found you because we were mentioned in the same tweet. I really like your posts tbh.”

@pikasquirtle7: _“Thanks! I’m May, as you may have seen already. Couldn’t find your name anywhere though?”_

A name? Jackson never really thought about that. He never even thought about if he should say he’s a girl or a boy. Well, the biggest part of the fandom is female, so he decided to go with pretending to be a girl. And the first name that came to his mind was the name of his hamster he had when he was like 7 years old.

@jark_markson: “I’m Ivy, nice to meet you!”

@pikasquirtle7: _“Nice to meet you too!”_

Little did Jackson know, that this girl called May, which was as much a fan of the Markson-couple as he was, was in reality his best friend Mark which obviously was crushing on him just as much as he was crushing on Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic here on ao3. Actually, I'm not that much of a writer, but this idea popped into my head once at night when I wasn't able to sleep. And somehow I just had to write it. Sorry if it's really bad >.<  
> (Also this is not proofread, so I'm really sorry if there are many mistakes)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since they started chatting. Apparently May was a 21-year-old girl from New York, her bias in Got7 was Jackson (Jackson grinned really hard when he found this out), she liked dogs, her favorite song at the moment was _Okay_ by Jackson Wang (again, he grinned really hard when she told him), she liked reading fanfiction and if she was granted one wish she would wish for Markson to get married (When Jackson read this, he only thought “same girl, same.”)

On the other side, Jackson pretended to be 22 years old, living in Hong Kong at the moment. He claimed his bias was Mark (which wasn’t even a lie) and his favorite song was Got7’s _Tic Tic Tok_ because Mark’s rap in this song is like the best thing ever. Also, he told May that he liked other groups like Monsta X and BTS as well, which also was the truth, because he was friends with some of the members from those groups.

\-----------------

@pikasquirtle7: _“Hey Ivy, do you like other ships as well? Because I’m actually trash for JJP.”_

Jackson laughed to himself when he read May’s message. If only she knew how often they just randomly start making out when no cameras were around. Or how often you could hear their moaning through the dorm’s rather thin walls. They never really officially told their group members that they were dating, but it was so obvious, even a blind person would have known.

@jark_markson: “JJP is life. They are so gay for each other lol.”

@pikasquirtle7: _“Yeah right? Sometimes I feel like they are realer than Markson.”_

Sadly, May was right. JJP actually _was_ realer than Markson, although Jackson wouldn’t wait a second to change that if Mark liked him as well. Before he could answer, another message popped up:

@pikasquirtle7: _“On the other hand, somehow Jinson is stronger than ever. Like really, they are so touchy nowadays. I guess Mark’s jealous haha”_

Him and Jinyoung? Right, Jackson liked Jinyoung a lot, but only as a friend. He never even thought about liking Jinyoung in that way. For him it was always Mark he liked. Instead he was the one jealous of Mark and Jinyoung sometimes. Especially now that Jackson wasn’t living with them anymore, Mark was even closer with the raven boy.

@jark_markson: “You sure bout that? I think Jackson is the one jealous about Markjin”

@pikasquirtle7: _“Nah, don’t think so. To me Mark and Jinyoung don’t seem to be more than good friends.”_

\----------------

“Hey Jackson, have you seen Jaebum somewhere?” Mark asked after he got his hair and make-up finished for the shooting for their new album.

Jackson looked up at Mark, stunned by the sight. Mark’s blonde locks were slightly parted, exposing a little skin of his forehead. His make-up was natural which made him look even better. His outfit was really casual: a white t-shirt with a leather jacket combined with tight jeans, which hugged the curve of Mark’s butt in just the right way.

When Jackson realized where his thoughts were going, he immediately tried to focus on the question he was asked by the other. Hopefully Mark didn’t notice that Jackson was staring at him for a moment.

“I saw him and Jinyoung going somewhere… Honestly, I don’t wanna know where they are”, Jackson replied, laughing slightly.

Mark giggled as a reply. “Well, I just wanted to ask him if he bought snacks for today’s evening, because we’re having a movie night. You wanna come over, too?”

Jackson had to smile. He loved their movie nights and it felt like ages since they had their last one. When they were younger, they gathered up in their living room nearly every week to watch some movies, but since they got busier, it happened rarely.

“Sure, I’ll come! What film are we going to watch?”, Jackson asked, admiring Mark’s smile he gave him when he approved of joining them.

“Don’t know, we’ll be spontaneous”, Mark explained. “Ah, and if you don’t want to drive home late at night, you can sleep with me in my room.”

Jackson smirked jokingly, repeating Mark’s offer: “I can sleep with you?”

“Shut up, you know what I meant”, Mark laughed and hit Jackson slightly on his chest, not actually mad at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this took me so long. I actually already had this written like a week ago, but I wanted to have the movie night also in this chapter. But I'm so stressed at the moment, I don't really have time to write. So I decided to just post this short chapter. Sorry, if it's really bad, I'm not really happy with it. But better than nothing, right?  
> But I'll try to write the next chapter soon and hopefully it will be better! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a while since Jackson had last visited the Got7 dorm. He felt somewhat nervous standing in front of their door, waiting for one of them to open it. He wondered what changed, what new things they bought and what they made out of Jackson’s old room. The last time he asked, they said it was just an empty room and they still had to decide.

After some time, the door opened, Youngjae smiling brightly when he saw the visitor was Jackson.

“Hey Jackson-Hyung, I didn’t know you’d come too!”, he said excitedly.

“Mark invited me”, Jackson explained to the younger, not caring about using honorifics when talking about his best friend.

Youngjae nodded and stepped out of the way, signing Jackson to come in. He slipped out of his shoes and his jacket, placing them in the wardrobe. Afterwards he immediately headed towards the living room, occupying his favorite spot on the sofa.

It didn’t take long for the other members to gather up in the living room, expect for one: Mark. He was the last one to enter and when he did, Jackson couldn’t help but stare at the older. The hoodie he was wearing was a bright pastel pink, way too big for him, making him drown in it. His eyes were slightly puffy and his hair messy, hinting that he just got up from a nap. He looked so small and soft, Jackson’s heart skipped a beat.

“Sorry guys-“, Mark’s speech got interrupted by a long yawn that left his throat. “I was so tired in the afternoon, I decided to sleep. But I forgot to set an alarm.” Mark yawned again and rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws. How could a grown man look this adorable, Jackson wondered.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Now come here so we can start watching the movie”, Jaebum replied, padding the empty spot to his left to show Mark that he could sit there. However, Mark ignored the leader and squeezed himself between Bambam and Jackson, making the latter smile slightly.

 

Jackson didn’t even know how or when it happened, but halfway into the movie he had Mark leaning against his shoulder and him stroking Mark’s fluffy hair. At the same time Mark was drawing mindless patterns on Jackson’s thighs with his fingers.

Jackson really wanted to tell May about this. He wanted someone he could squeal with about this. But he knew he couldn’t. He also knew he could never meet May. He couldn’t even call her because firstly his voice wasn’t female at all and secondly a fangirl like her would recognize him at the very first word he let out.

The thought about his friend made Jackson sigh quietly. Only Mark, whose face was very close to his, heard him and looked up. “What’s up?”, Mark whispered, worry noticeable in his dark eyes which Jackson loved so much. Jackson just shook his head and mouthed a short “nothing”.

Mark didn’t look convinced, but turned away from Jackson again after a while and stood up, explaining to the others that he was going to use the bathroom.

“Do you want us to pause the film?”, Yugyeom questioned, already holding the remote in his hand. But Mark just chuckled: “Nah, I’ve already seen this movie at least three times before, I know what happens.” And with that he was gone.

 

Jackson decided to use his “alone time” to answer May’s last message. What he didn’t expect was Mark’s phone – which he apparently didn’t take with him to the toilet – lighting up in the exact same moment he pressed “send”. And what he expected even less was seeing the message he just sent appear on Mark’s lock screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should upload this short chapter or if I should make it longer but instead upload it later. Well, I as a reader always love updates, soooo... Yeah, here you are. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

To say Jackson was shocked was an understatement. Did this really just happen? Did the message he send really just arrive on Mark’s phone?

He couldn’t believe his eyes, not knowing how to react to this. So he just stared at the phone next to him until the screen turned black again. This made him snap out of his state of shock. He knew Mark would come back soon, so he had to act quickly. He immediately typed another message, checking if the girl he had been texting with actually was his best friend. And his guess was confirmed again only a second later when Mark’s phone lit up again.

But Jackson wasn’t given any more time to analyze what just happened, because Mark came back just then, cuddling himself next to Jackson once more.

It was in the moment Mark unconsciously intertwined their fingers that Jackson realized what Mark being May meant: Mark was a fan of Markson. He wanted himself and Jackson to be together. Mark liked him the way Jackson always wanted him to like him.

“Jackson-Hyung, why are you grinning like an idiot?”, the maknae of the group asked him. Jackson didn’t realize that the thoughts of Mark liking him made him smile, so he just muttered out some lame excuse: “Ahm… I was thinking about a funny meme I saw today.”

“WHAT MEME? Why didn’t you send me it?”, Bambam whined. _Bad excuse, really bad excuse_ , Jackson thought to himself while mentally going through his gallery on his phone if there was any good meme.

“I can show you, he sent it to me”, Mark responded before Jackson could come up with something. Mark grabbed his phone and opened his pictures. Jackson was sure he saw his best friend smile a little when he noticed the new messages from _Ivy_.

The meme he showed the rest of the group was about Jaebum going bald, which ended with them all laughing their ass off (except for the leader himself who already planned to murder his 5 kids and probably his wife Jinyoung too).

When the attention wasn’t on Jackson and Mark anymore, Jackson whispered: “How did you know there wasn’t an actual meme I was smiling about?” Mark chuckled quietly, making Jackson’s heart melt. “You’ve been my best friend for ages, Jackson, don’t you think I notice when you’re lying?”

 

Jackson wanted to thank Mark for helping him out, but their conversation got interrupted by a rather loud moan they heard from Jinyoung who was currently sitting in Jaebum’s lap, having his lips on the other’s.

“Wait, why are those two making out again?!”, Jackson exclaimed.

“We were making fun of Jaebum-Hyung’s hair, but Jinyoung-Hyung then said that he still thinks Jaebum-Hyung looks sexy. Well, then this happened”, Youngjae explained.

Jackson could only shake his head. “Can you guys please get a room or something? Don’t do this on front of the kids.”

“ _Kids_? Who do call a kid?”, Bambam asked, sounding offended.

“You and your boyfriend, obviously. And our otter”, Jackson laughed.

“Bambam and I aren’t dating”, Yugyeom stated quickly. But the redness in his face was obvious.

“We’ll see about that”, Jackson said while giving them a knowing grin.

 

* * *

 

 

After the film had finished, all boys said their good-nights and got ready to sleep. Jackson, who was too lazy to drive home (or just wanted to stay with Mark a little longer), decided to accept Mark’s offer and stayed with him.

It felt odd laying next to the older, even though they had been roommates for several years in the past. Jackson new that Mark felt the same way, because he kept his distance from the younger.

“I miss rooming with you, Gaga”, Mark eventually whispered into the silence. _Gaga_. The nickname was back. He turned his head to the boy next to him, but it was too dark to see any emotions on his face.

“I miss it too. When we were roommates, it was like the best time of my life”, Jackson replied just as quietly as Mark spoke before.

“Yeah it really was”, Mark agreed with a rather sad voice.

“Mark, is something wrong?”, the younger asked him while scooting closer to him.

“It’s just that”, Mark breathed heavily, “I feel lonely lately. My family doesn’t have time to skype with me as much as they used to, the other members are often somewhere else because of their solo-schedules and you… You don’t even live with us anymore. And you are often in China. Don’t get me wrong, I’m so happy for you that you are successful, and I love your songs, but I just really miss the times when we spent almost every minute with each other.”

Jackson responded with wrapping one of his arms around he older. In a really quiet, comforting voice he said then: “I’m so sorry to make you feel lonely, Markiepooh. I’m going to spend more time with you, okay? I can sleep over more often if you want, just call me and I’ll be here in a minute. I promise.”

Mark mumbled back a short “Thank you” and then drifted off to sleep. Jackson watched him for a while. He looked so vulnerable and sad. His heart ached at the sight, making him hold him tighter.

Jackson wanted to never let go off him. He wanted to show him endless love and affection. He wanted to kiss him.

When the idea of kissing him crossed his mind, he thought back to the new information of Mark being May. Actually, he knew now that he could kiss his best friend and he wouldn’t mind. He would even like it.

But something stopped him from doing so. Because maybe he could use his little friendship with _May_ for his advantage.

Thinking about his plans, he glared once more at the older in his arm and smiled mischievously to himself.

“Jackson, what was it that you were smiling about today?”, Mark asked him after a while, shocking the younger a little bit, because he had been pretty sure Mark was asleep.

“Ah, it’s nothing important. I’ll tell you another time, okay?”, he replied, hoping his best friend would accept that as an answer.

And obviously he did, because Mark only mumbled something incoherent back and closed his eyes again. It didn’t take long until Jackson drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I love you guys all so much. Every kudos and comment I get makes me so happy. It really means a lot to me that you take your time to read my story. Thank you so much, you are the best ♥


	5. Chapter 5

Mark took Jackson’s offer of him coming over whenever Mark wanted him to seriously and so it happened that the two best friends had a sleepover in Mark’s room almost every third day. Sometimes after practice for their new title track Jackson didn’t even leave the group, he just went with them to the dorm. In the beginning the other members asked him often why he was staying over. But as time passed they dropped it and just accepted that the Chinese boy was now living with them more or less again.

Every night they laid next to each other in Mark’s bed, Jackson thought about just telling the older about their little _friendship_. With doing so he could tell Mark what he felt for him and Mark could admit his feelings as well. They could start being clingier than they already were. They could kiss each other. Hold each other. Give endless tender affection to each other. They could finally be the happy couple they both always dreamed about to be.

However, Jackson had two good reasons why he wouldn’t do it just like that.

First of all, he was scared of Mark’s reaction. Maybe the American would be mad that Jackson kept the secret to himself for so long. Or he could be mad because he continued to pretend to be someone who he isn’t even after he found out it was his best friend he was lying to. Jackson could only hope that Mark would think them being friends on Twitter unknowingly was a funny coincidence and only laugh about it.

But what really held him back from telling him was the fact that Jackson wanted to make the revelation special. The whole situation was so unique, he wanted his confession to match. He wanted it to be something they could tell their grandchildren later – Yes, Jackson was already thinking about his future family with Mark.

Also, maybe _May_ could help him to find out a little more about his hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend.

So, Jackson just kept his mouth shut. He enjoyed hanging out with Mark and was happy that they got to spend more time with each other again. Now he only had to plan everything out and then he could finally call him his boyfriend if everything worked out.

 

* * *

 

 

@jark_markson: “Hey May, I have a question.”

@pikasquirtle7: _“What is it?”_

@jark_markson: “You told me you read fanfics, right?”

@pikasquirtle7: “ _Yeah I do, why? In need of something instead of crappy porn? ;)”_

@jark_markson: “Wait, you read smut?”

@pikasquirtle7: “ _Sometimes yes”_

Jackson’s jaw dropped when he read Mark’s reply. He actually read about them having sex? He only wanted to ask _May_ about _her_ favorite fanfics to find out how cheesy he liked the confession to be. But this was on a whole different level. However, it somehow raised Jackson’s interest and so he decided to dig further.

@jark_markson: “I wanted to ask if you could send me the links to some of your favorite fanfics?”

@pikasquirtle7: _“…Smut or not? ;)”_

Jackson sighed loudly. He didn’t feel well asking his best friend to send him literal sex scenes about them. But Mark read them too, so he shouldn’t worry, right?

@jark_markson: “I wouldn’t say no to some hot stuff going on tbh ;)”

Seconds later he received the link. He saw that Mark was still typing something, so he decided to wait before he clicked on the website sent to him.

@pikasquirtle7: _“9k words of shameless Markson smut. Hope you enjoy ;)”_

 

Jackson felt a little bit embarrassed because he was actually excited to start reading. But he dismissed the bad thought quickly and lay down on his bed, snuggling up with his blanket that he stole from Mark when they were still trainees.

When he felt comfortable, he pressed the link and started reading. It only took him a few minutes to find out that this fic was going to include some very kinky stuff. Mark was actually into this? Jackson knew he should find this weird, but it turned him on immensely.

So, after he finished reading the fanfic – and after he got himself off to the thought of doing all the things written there with Mark – he decided to find out if this was actually something the older would enjoy.

@jark_markson: “I read it”

@pikasquirtle7: _“How was it?”_

@jark_markson: “I didn’t think I would ever enjoy some smut that much, but this shit is an actual masterpiece.”

@pikasquirtle7: _“That’s why it’s my favorite after all haha”_

@jark_markson: “So, you think Mark’s a bottom?”

@pikasquirtle7: _“He clearly is. I can’t think of him as a top”_

Jackson was relieved as he himself would never want to bottom. Also, he enjoyed thinking about Mark’s cute little ass way too much.

@jark_markson: “Same. Also, Jacks isn’t a bottom”

@pikasquirtle7: _“True, it doesn’t really suit him I think. At least not with someone as submissive as Mark”_

Jackson smiled at how much Mark seemed to see himself as a bottom, he thought it was actually somehow really cute.

@jark_markson: “Yeah. And you think Mark’s a person to like it to call others ‘daddy’?”

@pikasquirtle7: _“Probably haha”_

@pikasquirtle7: _“And tbh I wouldn’t be surprised if Jackson liked being called that too”_

Oh how right he is, Jackson thought to himself.

@jark_markson: “Yes I think he’d love it lol”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jaebum-Hyung!”, Jackson shouted as the slightly older man wanted to already leave the studio they were just recording some radio show in.

Jaebum turned around immediately as he heard his name being called. But before he could find the source of the noise, Jackson already grabbed his arm and pulled him into the restroom.

“Jackson, what the hell is going on?”, Jaebum asked him as he freed his arm from Jackson’s grasp. The older was worried about him, because during the recording Jackson was somehow lost in thought and not his goofy, noisy self. And now this? Something had to be off.

“I have a question”, Jackson mumbled. Jaebum raised his eyebrows to sign him to go on. “Do we have any schedules on Saturday?”

The older laughed lightly. “What? That’s the question and you couldn’t ask this around the others? What crazy stuff do you have planned that you can’t even tell your friends?”

Jackson sighed. He wasn’t really ready to tell anyone about the thing with Mark, but he felt like he didn’t really have any other choice. “It’s because one of them shouldn’t know.”

“Who?”

“Mark.”

“Why? It’s not his birthday already, right? Please don’t tell me I’ve forgotten again”, Jaebum panicked.

Jackson laughed at the elder. He remembered Mark’s last birthday where everyone had prepared delicious food and nice presents for the American. They all gave him the gifts at breakfast. Jaebum, who entered the kitchen last, had the biggest shock of his whole life when he realized that he had completely forgotten Mark’s birthday. His facial expression was priceless, and the group still jokes about it on a daily basis.

“No, don’t worry”, Jackson continued. “It’s just that I have to tell him something important and I want it to be a surprise.”

Jaebum grinned knowingly. “Are you finally going to confess your feelings to him?”

“Wait, how do you know about that? I haven’t told anyone”, Jackson asked in shock.

“It’s obvious Jackson. Everyone knows. Except maybe Mark because he’s too insecure to accept that you like him back. But I’m happy you’re finally going to tell him. It’s awful looking at you two being clearly in love with each other but acting like you aren’t”, Jaebum smiled genuinely. Jackson beamed back at him, even though it freaked him out that his feelings were that obvious.

“So, to answer your question. We have a recording for Inkigayo in the afternoon. But we should be free around 4. Wanna have the dorm to yourselves? I could convince the maknae line and Jinyoungie to come watch some movie with me. And you know Mark, after some hard work day he never wants to go out. That’s why he’ll definitely stay at home”, Jaebum winked at him.

Jackson pulled the Korean into an embrace and mumbled into his shoulders: “Thanks Hyung, you are the best leader and friend in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that it took me months to write another chapter. Life was just so stressful with finals and stuff like that. But now I'm on a break and I hope I can continue writing more soon. Also, your comments and kudos make me so happy and motivate me to write. Thank you so much for all of them ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic here on ao3. Actually, I'm not that much of a writer, but this idea popped into my head once at night when I wasn't able to sleep. And somehow I just had to write it. Sorry if it's really bad >.<  
> (Also this is not proofread, so I'm really sorry if there are many mistakes)


End file.
